Slade's new Apprentices
by Neo-Robin
Summary: Slade's got some new APPRENTICES!


**Slade's new APPRENTICES!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Gathering.**

There were six shadows in the dark around a long desk.

"So, are we all here?" said a mysteriously familiar voice.

"Yes." Said another.

"Let us begin." Said a deep dark voice.

"Yes." Said a very unfamiliar voice.

(In the tower of the Teen titans.)

The two friends Cyborg, Beast boy were watching T.V. with bored looking faces.

"Man, no crime fighting for three days straight! Where are the villains?"

Said Cyborg.

"I don't know, there hasn't been any havoc in the city. It's as if the villains got tired of committing crime!" said Beast boy.

Robin and Starfire came in the main room.

"Friends! What a beautiful day it is to…" Starfire was caught up by the bored faces of her friends on the sofa looking at her.

"Aren't you two glad that there is no crime committed in the last few days?" said Robin questioningly.

"Dude! I'm growing fat and I NEED exercising!" said Beast boy displeased.

"Why don't you do some training?"

"I've gotten tired of training, I want some real fighting!" said Beast boy, Cyborg agreeing.

Then Raven walked in.

"It's so nice getting to read books for three days straight." Said Raven, with a little satisfied tone in her voice.

Just then the red light went on.

"Oh, Great, why did I open my big mouth?" said Raven displeasingly.

"Trouble!" said Cyborg, with a very satisfied face.

The T.V. screen flashed five scenes.

One- Mammoth was destroying everything in his path.

Two- Jinx was destroying everything in her path.

Three- Gizmo was destroying everything with his gadgets.

Four- Slade's soldiers were advancing in the street.

Five- Blackfire was destroying everything in her path.

The titans were surprised.

"The villains are everywhere!" said Cyborg, with an excited face.

"Exactly what you wanted." Said Robin.

Then, Robin started giving instructions.

"Cyborg, you get Gizmo."

"Beast boy, you get Mammoth."

"Star, you get Blackfire."

"Rae, you get Jinx."

"And, I'll get Slade."

"Awwww, why do I have to get the kid?" asked Cyborg displeased.

Robin ignoring him,

"Move out!"

Cyborg got on the T-car,

Raven teleported herself,

Starfire flew away,

Beast boy turned into a eagle and flew away,

Robin took his motorcycle.

Cyborg arrived where Gizmo is. He was on his spider leg gadget shooting lasers everywhere.

Gizmo spotted Cyborg.

"Oh No, not the tin head." Said Gizmo displeased.

Cyborg charged.

Starfire arrived where Blackfire was causing havoc on the city.

"Hello, sister!" said Balckfire, grinning.

Starfire's eyes started to take glow. They flew at each other.

Beast boy arrived where Mammoth was throwing a car to a building.

"Hey! Big boy!" said Beast boy teasingly.

"GRRRRR…." Growled Mammoth.

They charged, Beast boy turned into a Rhino and Mammoth picked up another car.

Raven arrived where Jinx was jinxing a mailbox.

"Why, if it isn't my old friend, Raven, came to learn how to fly?" Said Jinx teasingly.

Raven's hands began to glow in dark light, Jinx with pinkish light. They charged.

Robin had already arrived where Slade's robotic soldiers were, and was finishing off when Slade arrived.

"I guess that I'll have to take care of you myself the hard way, since you won't die the easy way."

Robin took out his staff and Slade his. They charged.

But, when the Titans got close enough to see what their enemies wore, they were surprised. They were wearing the mechanical outfit with the big S on it. Apparently, they were Slade's new apprentices.

(Cyborg with Gizmo.)

"So.. You are Slade's new apprentice now!"

"Good guess, computer brain!"

Cyborg got mad and charged.

(Starfire with Blackfire.)

"You! You are Slade's new apprentice!"

"Yeah! When he told me that he was going to give me the opportunity to destroy you and your pathetic friends, I agreed gladly."

Starfire's eyes glowed even brighter.

(Beast boy with Mammoth.)

"Your Slade's apprentice!"

"YEAH!"

Mammoth hit Beast boy with an oil tanker.

(Raven with Jinx.)

"So, you are Slade's new apprentice?"

"Yeah, and I'm having fun being so."

Raven hit Jinx with two bricks.

(Robin and Slade.)

"Why are you out? Slade? Tired of hiding in your secret hideout?" said Robin teasingly to Slade.

"Robin, Robin, Robin, do you even know why I'm here?"

"Why?" asked Robin suspiciously.

"Look there." Said Slade pointing at some direction.

**Chapter 2**

**The Real Plan.**

Robin looked at the direction Slade was pointing; it was the Titans tower.

"There's nothing there!" said Robin.

"Oh. Wait."

Robin kept looking. Then suddenly, he saw a figure walking up to the Titans tower.

"Say hello to Poseidon." Said Slade

Robin looked at the mysterious figure, and then looked at Slade.

"Who is he?"

"Oh, I found him at a harbor, he was most Agreeable when I put a small detail on his head." Said Slade.

"Then your plan was.."

"Yes, Robin, the four villains you know are to distract you and your friends while Poseidon destroys your tower." Slade said with a very calm, dark voice.

Robin opened his communicator.

"Teen Titans! Back to the tower!" said Robin.

"Why?" Said the others.

"Look at the tower!"

The Titans looked and were shocked. There was a tsunami heading towards the tower and the city.

The Titans started running towards the tower but was blocked by their enemies.

"I have no time for this!" shouted Raven as she threw three cars and a truck on top of Jinx who now, couldn't move.

Raven teleported to the tower.

"Where you going tin head? Are you Scared?" said Gizmo laughing.

"No, I just have a very important appointment to attend." Said Cyborg who fired at Gizmo's bag with his sonic cannon and got a direct hit, destroying the gears.

"My gear!"

Cyborg ran, ignoring the insults from the boy and got on the T-car and drove as fast as he could.

Starfire started to fly towards the tower but was caught by Blackfire.

"Where do you think you're going little sister?"

"To my home!" said Starfire, firing a barrage of huge starbolts at Blackfire, who fell unconscious and fell to the ground.

Starfire flew as fast as she could towards the tower.

Beast boy started running toward the tower, but was hit by a brick thrown by Mammoth.

"HaHAHAHAHHA!" laughed Mammoth.

"I have no time to play!" said Beast boy who turned into a skunk and got on Mammoth's face and let out the smelly liquid on Mammoth's eyes blinding him.

"ARRRGRHHHHH!"

"Who's laughing now?" said Beast boy turning into a hawk and flying away.

Robin started running toward his motorcycle, when he was hit on the back of the head with a powerful kick, which sent him flying toward a building.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Slade.

"Is that so?"

Robin jumped and landed on top of Slade's shoulders, he grabbed the smoke balls that Slade carried and threw them to the ground. The last thing Slade heard was the screeching of Robin's motorcycle. The titans met at the road leading to their tower. There, on the edge of the tower was a boy who looked like the same age as them, he had hair the color of the sea, his skin was white, they saw he had a headband of some kind. Robin ignored this and charged at the boy with his friends. Starfire shot a starbolt, which he blocked by making a wall of water. Robin threw his electric disk, which he also blocked, Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, and he blocked it again. But Raven caught sight of the headband and was the first one to realize what it was; she concentrated her dark power on the headband and broke it into millions of tiny pieces. Then suddenly, the boy shook his head and made a curious face.

"UUUGGGGHHHH…Wh- Where am I?" said Poseidon.

"In front of the tower of the Teen Titans." Said Robin.

"You mean you guys are the actual teen titans?"

"Yes." Said Starfire.

"Oh, I've waited so long for this moment! Can I have your autograph?" asked Poseidon with glittering eyes.

"Yes, if you just fix that problem." Said Robin.

Poseidon looked at the huge wave that was about to swallow the tower and the city whole.

"Oh, Okay." Said Poseidon easily.

He lifted his right hand and the tsunami fell down backwards. The Titans were amazed.

"Now can I have your autograph?" said Poseidon, looking at Robin eagerly.

"No." said Robin.

"Awwww."

"Something better." Said Robin, handing Poseidon a Titans communicator.

"WOW!" said Poseidon.

"Now you are an ally with the Teen Titans!" Said Starfire happily.

"Thank you! But.. I don't know how to use my powers very well. But I guess nobody in your team can teach Me." said Poseidon

"Can you breathe in water?" asked Robin.

"Of course I can, if I couldn't breathe in the water, I would already be dead!" said Poseidon.

"I know the ideal person to teach you how to master your skill." Said Robin, opening his communicator.

The screen flashed on to a face of a person, which Poseidon didn't know.

"Could you come her for just a moment?" asked Robin.

"Okay."

Just then, a figure popped out of the water and approached them.

"What is it?" the figure asked.

"Aqualad, this is Poseidon, Poseidon, this is Aqualad." Robin introduced.

They Shook hands,

"Why have you called me here Robin?" asked Aqualad.

"I think I've found a partner." Said Robin.

Aqualad looked at Poseidon.

"So what can you do?" he asked.

Poseidon lifted his hands up, suddenly an arm made of water from the sea came up and grabbed a tree and pulled it out.

"And much more." Said Poseidon.

"Well.. Okay."

"Well let's get going." Said Aqualad.

"Guess we'll meet again." Said Poseidon.

Then Poseidon heard Aqualad calling him.

"You coming or what?"

Poseidon said goodbye to every one of them and gave them his thanks and he plunged into the dark depths of the sea.

"Well.. Another case closed." Said Robin.

"YYYAAWWWNNNN, I'm bushed, Guess I'll turn in early." Said Beast boy.

The Titans watched as Beast boy went in the tower, then they looked at the sea, to their surprise, there, where the tsunami was, there was a beautiful rainbow instead of a deadly wave.

"It's beautiful!" said Starfire with sparkling eyes.

Robin smiled.

"Anyone for pizza? I'll do the paying." Said Raven.

"ME!" Said everybody.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" shouted Beast boy from his room.

The Titans tiptoed to the pizza house.

The End

Made By: Neo-Robin

More coming…Stand by…

Hope You Enjoyed


End file.
